


more than numbers and words can express.

by seungblossom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I can only write cute stuff tbh, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, also kkami is there for like 2 seconds, i'm just too soft for these two please, jeongin gets mentioned once, seungjin - Freeform, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungblossom/pseuds/seungblossom
Summary: Even after dating for 3 years, Seungmin never could quite understand how Hyunjin always knew what he was thinking.





	more than numbers and words can express.

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK AGAIN :D I started this fic like almost immediately after I finished my last one so um here I am again seungjin tag sksjdh this fic was 100% the result of me binge listening to twice’s someone like me! I just really wanted to write something fluffy incorporating the lyrics, so I really recommend listening to this song while reading! I hope y’all enjoy :D

Even after dating for 3 years, Seungmin never could quite understand how Hyunjin always knew what he was thinking.   
  
It wasn’t like Seungmin was obvious about his feelings; even Jeongin, his best friend who’d known him since they were kids, couldn’t decipher what Seungmin was thinking half the time.   
  
So really, he shouldn’t have been surprised that Hyunjin would know.   
  
It had just been an awful week really. Last minute assignments to finish, extra shifts at work due to so many people being sick and Hyunjin had gone away on Wednesday for work, not to return until Saturday.   
  
And now, on his way home on Friday night, Seungmin had gotten caught in the rain without an umbrella.   
  
As Seungmin made his way up the stairs, his only comfort was that it was Friday and he had the whole weekend to mope around now.  
  
Pushing the door open to his apartment, the first thing he hears is footsteps. Which can’t be right because Hyunjin wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.   
  
Seungmin’s mind of course goes to the worst possible outcome.   
  
“Are we getting robbed?” Seungmin mutters under his breath.   
  
But the figure that appears in front of Seungmin is one who knows too well.   
  
“Surprise Minnie! I’m hom-“ Hyunjin falters as he sees Seungmin standing soaked at the doorway.  
  
“Oh Minnie” Hyunjin says, surging forward and pulling the smaller boy into his arms without a second thought.   
  
“Wait, Jinnie, I’m soaking” Seungmin stutters out, trying to push his boyfriend away.   
  
Hyunjin ignores him, cradling Seungmin’s face in his hands.   
  
“What’s wrong baby?” Hyunjin asks softly.   
  
If it had been anyone else, Seungmin would’ve smiled and told them he was fine.   
  
But it wasn’t just anyone. It was Hyunjin. And before Seungmin knows it, tears are filling his eyes, because it’s Hyunjin and Hyunjin always knows when something is wrong.   
  
Hyunjin pulls Seungmin inside, shutting the door and wiping Seungmin’s tears with his sleeve.   
  
“It’s okay baby, you’re okay” Hyunjin whispered, pressing a light kiss to Seungmin’s forehead and pulling him closer, not caring about how wet he was getting.   
  
Seungmin buried his head in Hyunjin’s hoodie, letting it all out, because he’d had bad week and he felt sad and he’d missed Hyunjin so much.   
  
After Seungmin was done, Hyunjin pulled back, wiping his eyes again.   
  
“That’s terrible baby. How dare the world be so mean to my Minnie!” Hyunjin says, shaking his head.   
  
Seungmin smiles a little at that.   
  
“Come on, you’d better dry off before you catch a cold” Hyunjin smiles, tugging Seungmin by his hand.   
  
After Hyunjin forces Seungmin to have a shower, he sets the younger boy down on the couch, wearing one of Hyunjin’s hoodies, and Kkami settled in his lap.   
  
“I’ll be right back okay baby?” Hyunjin says with a tilt of his head.   
  
Seungmin nods, hugging Kkami to his chest as Hyunjin leaves the room.   
  
Kkami peers up at Seungmin, almost in a questioning manner. Seungmin wonders if Hyunjin’s ability has rubbed off on his dog.   
  
Seungmin isn’t sure how much time passes but soon Hyunjin reappears, a blanket in one hand and a tub of Seungmin’s favourite ice cream in the other.   
  
The raven haired boy plops down next to Seungmin, pulling the younger boy closer and draping the blanket around them.   
  
The disturbance causes Kkami to jump down from the couch with a whine.   
  
Hyunjin giggles, reaching down to pet his dog. Seeming satisfied, Kkami runs off, leaving the two alone again.  
  
“Now...” Hyunjin smiled down at his boyfriend, handing him a spoon and opening the ice cream.   
  
“How did you even have this? I thought we ran out of it earlier in the week” Seungmin asks, cuddling closer to Hyunjin as he eats the ice cream.   
  
Hyunjin giggles again. “Well I did think you might have missed me, so the ice cream was my treat to make you feel better” he explains, running his hand through Seungmin’s faded red hair. “I didn’t think you would’ve had such an awful week though”   
  
Seungmin doesn’t even have to look up to know his boyfriend is frowning.   
  
“I’m okay Jinnie, really. It happens sometimes.”  
  
“But not while I’m away” Hyunjin whines, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist. “My Minnie had to go through all that alone!”  
  
Seungmin flushes. “Jinnie, it’s fine really!” he insists.   
  
Hyunjin rests his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, mumbling something Seungmin doesn’t quite catch.   
  
“Jinnie?” Seungmin questions, putting his spoon down and setting the ice cream aside.   
  
Hyunjin looks up, a pout on his lips. “I said I missed you.”   
  
Seungmin suddenly feels guilty, but before he can say anything, Hyunjin shifts suddenly, pulling Seungmin fully onto his lap.   
  
Seungmin yelps in protest but Hyunjin’s arms around his waist are firm. Hyunjin stares at him with a frown.   
  
“I know what you’re thinking Minnie” he mumbles.   
  
Seungmin bites his lip. “I’m sorry Jinnie”   
  
Hyunjin whines, grabbing Seungmin’s cheeks with both his hands. “Don’t apologize!”  
  
“But I-“ Seungmin starts.   
  
“You listen to me Kim Seungmin” Hyunjin comes closer to Seungmin, resting their foreheads against each other. “I love you. All the numbers in the world couldn’t add up to how much I love you. No amount of words could accurately describe how much I adore you. So don’t you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all.”   
  
If Seungmin had been on the verge of tears before, he was absolutely crying now. But just as quickly as they appear, Hyunjin wipes them away.  
  
“I love you so much Minnie” Hyunjin says gently, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek.   
  
Seungmin sniffs, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and burying his face into his boyfriend’s hoodie.   
  
“...I love you more Jinnie. So so much more” the cherry haired boy mumbles.   
  
“What? No way! I absolutely love you more!” Hyunjin protests.   
  
Seungmin smiles into the older boy’s shoulder and shakes his head.   
  
“Minnie! I just confessed my undying love for you, how can you just brush me off and claim you love me more like that?” Hyunjin huffs, shaking his boyfriend in protest.   
  
Seungmin giggles, pulling back to stare at his pouting boyfriend. All of his negative feelings from the week and miraculously disappeared, just like that.   
  
“Because Jinnie. You might think words and numbers aren’t enough, but for me, there’s nothing in this world, absolutely nothing, that can express how much I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t say this in the intro but I just wanted to thank everyone that left comments and kudos on my first fic?? Like I genuinely wasn’t expecting such a positive response and I honestly can’t thank you all enough T^T It really gave me the motivation to finish this one off quicker than I intended :3 I hope you all enjoyed uwuwu


End file.
